Under the Chandelier
by mykarabu
Summary: “I don’t know you! And how did you know I didn’t know how to waltz!” “You don’t have to know who I am to dance with me, do you?” [HaoYoh Oneshot]


**A/N:** Just something I thought of. There **can** be two kinds of this story. One without a lemon and the other with. You have to choose. All in all, this is just a one-shot, and this one is the one **without** the lemon.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Shaman King, but the poem is mine.

**Warning:** Shounen-ai, slight yaoi, out of characterization.

_-0-_

**Under The Chandelier**

_-0-_

I don't like going to parties. Especially formal ones. I didn't care that Anna loved going to those events. If I was forced to go, I would just stay in the table we were sat in and slept. Anna never complained.

I guess it changed after I met this… mysterious man.

-0-

Asakura Yoh blinked his eyes open. He smiled as he knew Anna wouldn't be here until tonight where she would definitely drag him to _another_ boring party. It was a Saturday, and it was already Anna's habit to force Yoh to wear suitable attire for a formal party ever since Anna got invited to the C.O.

It's a stupid name, Yoh thought. Chandelier Organization. The group doesn't do much. They just sponsor parties and they dress up. No one knows who the members are, and they kept their identity secret because only one of the members of the group goes to one party they were hosting. Not even the members themselves know who their other members are. It was only the president who knew everyone and their movement.

After the hosted party, there would be a week allotted for a report. It would be sent to an address that was given when received an invitation, to see whether the party was a success and it was worth to sponsor it again. It was a surprise one day when there was an invitation for Anna.

Yoh got up and did his daily chores. He cooked breakfast, cleaned the house, washed the dishes, and even the daily groceries. His grandparents would be away for the weekend for their "honeymoon".

"Hey, Yoh!" Manta yelled from the front gate. Yoh smiled as he walked to his best friend. "Morning, Manta."

"Morning? It's the afternoon! Why'd you think I'm here already?" The blonde explained. Yoh's eyes widened and checked his clock. It was ticking 3:15.

"Holy crap! Anna's going to kill me!" Yoh ran back inside the house and rummaged his closet. He had nothing to wear this evening and Anna was going to be there within thirty minutes. Knowing Anna, she would get there at 3:30.

"You're still going to go to that party?" Manta asked making himself at home.

"Anna said it was going to be something important. I _have_ to go."

"So she says…" Everyone knows that Anna was taking advantage of Yoh because he was the only heir of the Asakura clan. Yoh seemed dense at the knowledge, but he knows all this time. He just didn't think he had to go against it. It wasn't like they were fiancés or anything.

Fifteen minutes has passed, and as expected Anna came exactly at 3:30. As soon as she yelled out for Yoh, Manta excused himself and said goodbye to them both. Yoh would have appeared fine outside, but he was screaming, "GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"Let's go!" Anna said with an emotionless face, as usual. There was no excitement obvious, but Yoh could easily tell. He sighed and followed. Goodness, this was going to be just another long night.

-0-

They walked inside casually into the huge mansion. Anna was too excited to keep the secret inside. She was going to be the member who would watch the hosted party.

"The host is named Hao. He didn't put his last name. Said he didn't want anyone to know more about him." Anna rambled, not usual in front of Manta and their classmates at school.

As usual, Anna chose where they sat and didn't mind Yoh. Well, the other didn't mind as well. He just wanted to stay in the table and sleep after all the work he's done. No one was going to notice. Besides, there wasn't anyone there who knows him.

He swore it was an hour that passed when the music began to change. From classical and jazz to waltz. Yoh froze. He had this nagging feeling someone was going to ask him to dance. He was _sure_ it would be Anna.

"May I have this dance?" A smooth voice of a male asked from behind. Yoh turned around and saw a man who had long reddish brown hair wearing an entwined color combination of black and white. He was wearing a black suit that fitted him oh so very well.

However, Yoh just stared at the hand offered. He didn't know what to do. One, he didn't know this person. Another thing… he didn't know how to waltz.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you." His voice soothing to the ears. As if he was being seduced. Yoh's eyelids dropped slightly before he realized, "I don't know you! And _how_ did you know I didn't know how to waltz!" He nearly yelled. There were several voices trying to silence him. He bowed in apology and turned back to the stranger.

"You don't have to know who I am to dance with me, do you?" Yoh angrily stomped off to the veranda on the second floor.

How dare that man say he didn't have to know who he was! Of _course_ he had to know! He was going to _dance_ with a _stranger_! Why should he _not_ know?

"You're angry because of what I said?" Yoh nearly fell of the veranda in surprise. Again, that man had appeared out of nowhere!

The man grabbed Yoh's waist and held him close to his chest. It was warm, Yoh thought. He could hear the stranger's heartbeat. It was racing, and he didn't know if it was because of him nearly falling off the very high veranda.

"Don't lean too close to the veranda next time, do you hear me?" The man demanded. Yoh glared up at the man who still had his arm around his waist. "Excuse _me_! You don't have the right to—mrph!" A mouth on top of the other, Yoh's eyes widened as the man had leaned down and slipped his tongue inside his mouth.

Yoh struggled, trying to push him away. But the kiss was too… alluring to resist. His legs were turning into jelly, and all of his strength betrayed him.

Finally, the man let him go and Yoh fell onto the floor. His cheeks were now pink and he was gasping for air. When he looked up at the man, he didn't seem to be affected at all. "Hao," the man said. Then he realized what happened. He grabbed the man's ankles and pulled it towards him, making the stranger fall down onto his ass.

"Ouch. You didn't have to do that, you know. You could have just asked me to sit down on the floor with you." Yoh glared at the man and slapped him across the cheek. The slap was hard, a red mark was left on the other's cheek that his mask came off.

It was just to Yoh's surprise when he saw the man's face. He looked exactly like him. Now all he could think of was that last kiss and the scent of the stranger when he left him alone.

-0-

"Yoh, what's been with you these past few months?" Anna asked, dragging him again to another boring party. You could say that it has been a year since Yoh and that man had met. From time to time, Yoh would touch and lick his own lips to remember the feeling and the taste of the man. It wasn't really strong, more of wine and spice.

"Yeah, Yoh. You've been out of it since you came back to the party when your grandparents went to their "honeymoon." What happened?" Manta asked. Still, Yoh didn't answer.

_-0-_

_Reaching out a hand_

_For the princess awaiting_

_Lead her to the floor_

_Either waltz or jazz_

_Glamorously, shall we dance?_

_Never end this dream_

_0_

-myka


End file.
